Keeping Promises
by Anacondaur
Summary: Originally written by Quirky Rikku. Auron's struggle to fulfill his friend's last request. Please R&R!


**Standard Disclaimer:** I do not own Kimahri or Auron. If I did, Kimahri would replace my pet cat, and I would make him sick my brother. And if Auron was mine, I would steal his coat and tokkuri. Square-Enix owns them, though. Lucky them.  
  
Also, this story was originally written by Quirky Rikku. During a MSN Chat, I offered to rewrite it, and that's why is here. Credits for idea go to her. I command you to go visit her   
----------------

Gagazet. The crystalline whiteness of its snow was permanently stained by the blood of a soon-to-be-dead warrior. He was dragging himself, slithering his way through the icy floor like a common snake. But, he couldn't help it. He was mortally wounded, and this was the only way he could actually advance.  
  
_Damn you, Yunalesca. Damn you and what you believe. There was another way, I can feel it. Braska and Jecht didn't have to die. I will find another way to defeat Sin, even if it means becoming an Unsent for it! Some can't wait to die, but I must. I must, for Yuna, for Tidus, for Spira._  
  
His wounds would now be trophies to show around Spira, the marks that expressed that he had done it, defeated Sin. But to him, these where the marks of the tyranny of Yevon, of its oppression to its people, the people it claimed to protect. Like Yunalesca had explained, Yevon gave hope to Spira, the hope of a Spira without the shadow of Sin, without the senseless killing. To him, it was false hope, because unlike the other Spirans, he knew Sin would be reborn, morphing into the body of the guardian that had been used for the Final Aeon. Jecht. Jecht was now Sin. Braska, was now dead, turned into pyreflies. And he had done nothing about it.  
  
_Okay. Listen good. Take care of my son. My son, in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will you?  
  
Auron. When this is over... could you bring Yuna here? I want her to lead a life far away from this conflict.  
_  
Auron's mind lingered with the icy wind of the mountains, its scent almost making him fall of the edge of the path. Time just seemed to slip away from his body, untouched by its boundaries. More than once did he found himself in places he could not recall how he had gotten to, or why he was at. Pain was just a major nuisance, nor important, just an important factor in why this was such a slow walk. Wounds sealed thanks to the aid of a kind acolyte from the Calm Lands, Auron stopped here, wondering if Braska had already summoner the Final Aeon, Jecht. The thought just made him want to run for the abysm. But then, he had promises to keep. Promises he would not fail  
  
_If I could not save them, at least I can fulfill their last wishes. I will do it, and nor Yevon nor fiends will keep me from doing so!  
_  
Finally, the aristocratic roofs of Bevelle were in view. Auron slowly sneaked through an alley, mostly because he didn't want to be seen. Every Spiran in Bevelle, Maesters and Priests alike, were celebrating. This was what Jecht had asked for. Crying woman and cheering fans. The thought made him want to vomit. How could they be celebrating a summoner's death? Celebrating the fact that Jecht would be the next Sin? How sick and how sarcastic could the Yevonite Clergy be.  
  
Leaning against a faraway wall from the parade Bevelle was having over his friends dying, Auron began to feel nauseated and weak. He held on the wall with all his strength, even leaning on the edge of his Katana. That didn't help much, since his ribs had slide down the handle, making Auron scream a gruesome yelp.  
  
_No! Not now! I cannot die no! I am so close. Please, let me meet Yuna... At least let me tell her where she should go. Yevon, wherever you are, remember that I hate you with all my heart! Damn you, Yevon!  
_-------------------

Hehehehe! I love all the cursing Auron does at the end. You cannot blame him, I would be mad. Anyways, next Chapter will be about how Kimahri fulfilled Auron's request. Oh! And why Kimahri got kicked out of Gagazet.


End file.
